


soft for you

by hopefullystuffed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Image, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Kink Discovery, anyway yeah this is super fluffy, because that's how she shOULD'VE BEEN DESIGNED, chubby nanami chiaki, i'm just a useless lesbian okay let me project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefullystuffed/pseuds/hopefullystuffed
Summary: Sonia and Chiaki have another relaxing game night, but make a sweet discovery amidst a heart-to-heart.[WARNINGS: MILD FEEDING/BELLY/WG FETISH]
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	soft for you

**Author's Note:**

> even though this is very, very soft kink content, it still does have fetish-y stuff in it. so if you aren’t comfortable with the whole feeding kink thing, maybe don’t read this? up to you.
> 
> this is just my excuse to project and be a uSELESS LESBIAN. i got super sappy writing this and my yearning for a chubby gf to feed was dumped onto these two. this ship is just so underrated and i needed to write something soft.
> 
> check out my tumblr blogs maybe? (18+ only please!!!!)  
> stuffedronpa: hopefullystuffed  
> main feedism: berrybelliez

———

After a few months of dating, Sonia had really gotten used to her girlfriend's gaming habits. The Ultimate Gamer would, of course, spend hours upon hours with her eyes flitting across screens. The princess would usually spend her time sitting with her little girlfriend laying on her chest, pressing away at buttons on one of her various controllers. Sonia could admit that she herself got invested in a few of the games Chiaki had picked out; mostly ones with themes of horror or magic. But Sonia could never be as invested in the games as Chiaki...

Sonia noticed that her girlfriend would often get so caught up in her games that she would go hours, sometimes even days without sleeping, eating, or taking breaks in general. The princess thought highly of Chiaki's devotion but wished that she would take a moment for herself every once in a while. 

Even Sonia herself had to learn that it was okay to let her guard down and simply be a normal girl. She was _allowed_ to wear her heart on her sleeve every now and then. Of course, her duties as a princess came first. That being said, her natural intuition to be unwaveringly supportive of those she cared for would usually take priority.

So when it came to Chiaki... Sonia was always at a bit of a loss. She truly understood the devotion and hard work that never left Chiaki's mind, even though gaming was more of a hobby than a lifelong occupation and responsibility. She didn’t want to get in the way of the Ultimate Gamer doing what she did best. At the same time, Sonia wanted to be there for her girlfriend and make sure she was taken care of.

Sure, Chiaki would bring in a couple of snacks before what she knew was going to be a long gaming session. Said snacks were usually large bags of chips and two-liter bottles of soda- something, when asked, she told Sonia with a poorly-stifled giggle was “gamer fuel.”

Sonia wanted to make sure Chiaki was eating well, though. Growing up in Novoselic, Sonia was used to lavish feasts of fresh meats and vegetables native to her kingdom. In Japan, there were plenty of substantial foods that typically included fish, beans, or rice. Though, there were lots of processed snack foods and drinks that Sonia hadn’t quite been accustomed to when she first transferred. She had heard of the more popular treats like Pocky and Ramune, but Chiaki’s snacking habits during hour-long gaming sessions led to her discovery of more Japanese foods.

At the moment, Chiaki was nuzzled into Sonia’s chest as usual, her pastel Nintendo Switch in her hands, every so often letting one hand aimlessly fumble around a small box of strawberry Happy Panda biscuits. She had already finished off her cup of Jagariko chips, and was frequently taking a sip from her bottle of Ramune. Sonia simply sat and let her fingers run through Chiaki’s soft, short hair. The game’s screen and the multicolor, LED lights strung up around Chiaki’s room made for a soft glow that filled the otherwise dark space.

Chiaki was playing some fantasy game… an RPG, as Sonia was taught. Sonia couldn’t quite remember the name of this particular game, though. She was awed at her girlfriend’s ability to memorize so many titles.

“Which game is this, again?” Sonia finally piped up.

Chiaki finished munching on another one of the bite-sized biscuits and swallowed. “Child of Light.”

“Mmm… Ah! The one with the red-haired princess, yes?”

“Yep, that’s right,” Chiaki said with a soft giggle. 

Any story of a young princess off to protect her people obviously resonated with Sonia. What convinced her to try this particular game the first time was the game’s cover, in which the little princess held a sword that was taller than she was. Yes, Sonia remembered this game now.

“How are you doing? Are you winning?” Sonia asked with a glint in her eyes.

“I’m making progress.”

Sonia happily sighed as she watched Chiaki’s thumbs flit across the joysticks of her controllers, the red-haired princess on-screen jumping around and swinging her sword at enemies. Even with the sounds coming from the game system, Sonia was still holding onto the kind softness that resonated from Chiaki’s voice. 

_Softness_ … That was the word Sonia associated Chiaki with. There was nothing harsh or sharp about the girl. Yes, she could be blunt and surprisingly honest at times, but so could Sonia. To the princess, Chiaki was a model of kindness and bravery. Sonia knew that, at times, being calm and collected proved difficult. With Chiaki… her softness seemed effortless.

Every word out of Chiaki’s mouth sounded gentle and genuine. The little gamer was intelligent and well-meaning. All the times she delivered comfort and reassurance through her words, all Sonia thought of was warmth and softness.

But those were only her words. Chiaki was comforting in her actions, too. It had taken a while for her to get used to physical contact, but when Chiaki was ready, she loved being close to people. Her closeness was like a blanket, wrapping you in its loose embrace. Sonia, of course, got to see the most intimate acts of Chiaki’s affections: Gentle pecks on the cheek, nose “kisses,” hand holding, and cuddling… It was all… _soft._

Letting her mind wander on these thoughts, Sonia dreamily continued stroking that smooth, mauve hair. She made sure every touch was gentle as to not disturb Chiaki. Though the latter frequently had great focus when it came to her games, she was still getting over her discomfort with physical contact. Luckily, Sonia understood this and made sure to take things slow, letting Chiaki know that she wouldn’t mind if Chiaki didn’t want to be touched at a given moment. 

Now, though, Chiaki was snuggled up close to Sonia and perfectly relaxed. So, Sonia let her hands wander a bit. Feeling one last piece of Chiaki’s hair slip through her fingertips, Sonia let her hand rest on Chiaki’s waist.

Sonia smiled, feeling the cotton fabric of Chiaki’s shirt. It was a gift from Sonia- a graphic tee that had some video game character on it that Sonia knew Chiaki loved. She had gotten it a few sizes too big since she knew Chiaki was fond of loose, comfy clothes. But Sonia soon noticed… this shirt didn’t feel quite as loose as it used to… 

A casual curiosity in her mind, she slid her hand down to play with the hem of Chiaki’s shirt. _Hm… Definitely not as loose._

“Sonia?”

“Hm? Yes?”

Sonia’s hand was still playing at the bottom of Chiaki’s shirt, brushing gently against her middle. Chiaki exhaled a silent sigh, her eyes now focused on Sonia’s hand. Said hand suddenly jerked back.

“Ah! I am sorry! I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, Chiaki. I-I know you still aren’t too used to touching just yet…”

“N-No. That’s not it. I’m… getting over that.” Chiaki turned her head up to meet Sonia’s concerned gaze. “It’s a lot better thanks to you.”

Sonia blinked and put on a sympathetic smile. 

“But… you don’t…” Chiaki muttered. “Are you okay with this?”

“Hm? Okay with what?” Sonia asked with a turn of her head.

Chiaki pouted, her now-pink cheeks puffing out. She paused her game and set it aside, lifting herself off of Sonia to properly face her. “You’ve noticed, haven’t you?”

Concern made its way back onto Sonia’s face. “Is there something wrong, Chiaki?”

“I’ve…” Chiaki mumbled, tugging on a springy end of her hair. “I’ve gained weight.”

Sonia nodded once. “Yes, I have noticed.”

The smaller girl’s demeanor didn’t change, nor did she look up to meet Sonia’s eyes. She continued playing with her hair between her fingers and stayed silent.

“Hm. Chiaki, I do not see that as a bad thing.”

Chiaki halted her hair-tugging and flicked her eyes over towards her girlfriend, whose tone was serious and proud, as if making a bold declaration. Sonia sat with a firm gaze on Chiaki, and the slightest tinge of a smile.

“I… know you tell me to not eat so many sweets and stuff…” Chiaki spoke. “It’s okay if you want me to change something about that. I know I need to.”

“I was concerned about your eating habits simply because I feared you weren’t maintaining a proper diet,” Sonia tried to explain. Her eyes fell, and her brows furrowed. “I see you… not eating for hours, then suddenly eating many processed foods at a time. That was all. It’s just for your health.”

Chiaki blinked, understanding a bit too well what she meant. She had definitely caved into the stereotypical diet of a gamer, all while also neglecting her body’s need for substantial food at times. She had either been busying herself with gaming or with snacking. And, regrettably, she knew it was starting to show…

“Ah! H-However…” Sonia caught Chiaki’s expression fall, then attempted to correct any misunderstanding. 

She moved her hands towards Chiaki’s sides, but stopped. Sonia looked up at Chiaki with those wide, blue-green eyes of hers, asking permission. Chiaki nodded, her lips pressed in a firm line. Sonia released the tension in her shoulders and made contact with Chiaki’s hips. Delicate pudge poked over the waistband of her shorts, and a few little stacks of rolls were beginning to appear above it. Sonia slowly, gently, cautiously let her slender, manicured fingers slip around and between them. Then, she let her hands rest, sweetly holding onto the other girl.

“Chiaki… _This_ is beautiful.” Sonia looked back up to Chiaki. “You are beautiful. I fear I may have given the wrong idea earlier. I love you no matter what. I just wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself, and that is all.”

Unable to fight the light warmth from flooding to her face, Chiaki held one hand up to cover her mouth. She looked down, seeing her girlfriend’s hands resting on her hips… and her tummy; something she hadn’t quite wanted to pay much attention to. 

“So… you’re not upset I gained weight? You’re worried I’m not eating well, right?” Chiaki spoke. “Um… Those are… kind of one and the same, don’t you think?”

Chiaki was met with another confused look from Sonia. The princess pursed her lips and looked down to observe Chiaki’s body.

“Perhaps… but bodies like yours are quite common in my kingdom,” Sonia stated. “They are signs of good fortune and comfort, especially in women! I have noticed that there are many Japanese foods that I have never heard of, and don’t quite have an equivalent back home. So… I believe that as long as you’re treating yourself well, you should not have to worry about your appearance!”

Sonia looked back up to Chiaki with gleaming eyes. Chiaki returned her gaze, light pink eyes peeking out from beneath her bangs. What Sonia was saying made sense, sure… but something was still nagging at Chiaki’s mind.

“As your partner, though, I must say I’m rather biased,” Sonia giggled with a toss of her long, blonde hair. “I’d find you wonderful no matter what. But… _this_ is something I especially find attractive.”

Bashfully smiling, a light flush made its way up to Sonia’s face. Chiaki only stared…

“What…?”

“Your body, of course.”

Chiaki could feel Sonia’s thumbs gently swiping up and down over her sides. At this point, she had completely forgotten about her game. Her heart had started fluttering in her chest.

“I think there is something naturally exceptional about a woman’s body,” Sonia sighed. “Femininity is so gentle, yet holds such a strong, powerful presence. I see that presence so prominently in you, no matter what. However… _this_ only proves my point. It gives me a greater opportunity to love you and everything that makes you beautiful.”

Eyes locked on that dreamy expression, Chiaki couldn’t help the warmth in her body heightening her senses. If it hadn’t been for Sonia’s help in getting her used to so much loving attention and contact, she may have been too overwhelmed at a time like this. Yes, this experience was new… but she felt like she’d rather just sit back and see how things would play out.

“Ah… forgive me. I may have rambled a bit,” Sonia admitted. “Though, I hope you understand how beautiful you are in my eyes… and that you might be able to follow my line of thinking.”

“Yeah… I think I do.”

Sonia offered her a kind smile and elegantly extended a finger under Chiaki’s chin, lifting it. “I really do mean it, Chiaki.”

Waiting for a moment before Chiaki’s wordless permission, Sonia leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against Chiaki’s. Letting a sweet moment pass, Sonia touched the tip of her nose against the other girl’s and giggled as she lightly shook her head. Chiaki scrunched up her face as she smiled, plopping her head down to rest in the crook of Sonia’s neck.

“I didn’t mean to distract you from your game, Chiaki,” Sonia stated, fingers beginning to run through Chiaki’s hair once more.

“Don’t worry about it,” Chiaki sighed. “Thanks for talking about this with me.”

“Oh, of course!” Sonia chirped. She then looked over to Chiaki’s abandoned Switch, along with the soda and box of biscuits. Sonia reached over and grabbed the box. Chiaki noticed the movement and sat up a bit. “And I will tell you this… Everything in moderation!” 

With a flash of her toothy grin, Sonia popped one of the little cookies into her mouth. She blinked, and her eyes lit up. 

“Mm! I have never actually had one of these before!”

Chiaki giggled. “There are other flavors if you want something other than strawberry.”

Sonia finished the tiny, cream-filled treat and shook her head. “These are good! I may try the others like you said, though!”

She casually flipped the box around, looking over the Japanese and English text written on the front and back. She proceeded to reach in and grab another biscuit, then held it out in front of Chiaki.

The other girl blinked at it curiously. She looked back to Sonia, who wore a casual expression. Cautiously, Chiaki leaned forward and took the treat out of Sonia’s fingers. Satisfied, Sonia reset her shoulders and dug in for another biscuit. Chiaki finished chewing and swallowed, feeling awkward as Sonia eventually presented her another cookie.

“You’re just watching me eat…?”

Sonia shrugged and tilted her head to the side sweetly. “I do not mind.”

“Um…” Chiaki eyed the little bear-shaped cookie being held right under her nose. With a bit of an internal back-and-forth, she took it into her mouth, lips grazing Sonia’s manicured nails.

Sonia maintained her pleasant face the entire time. Chiaki, meanwhile, questioned why her heart wasn’t showing any signs of calming down. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, perhaps we can get something nice for breakfast tomorrow,” Sonia sweetly offered. “I… really would like you to start eating on a better schedule.”

“Sure. Where did you want to go?” Chiaki spoke up once she finished her cookie.

Sonia softly pouted and squinted her eyes- her thinking face, as Chiaki so lovingly noted. 

“I was… actually considering possibly making something for us myself.” Sonia’s eyes then lit up. “We could have a nice morning here! I have some wonderful ideas for what I can make! Breakfast was always my favorite meal back home.”

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Chiaki said with a tilt of her head.

Sonia grinned bashfully. “I wasn’t really supposed to learn, but I always loved making secret trips to the castle’s kitchens when I was little. The cooks were always so very nice! They taught me something new every day.” 

“You weren’t supposed to learn?” Chiaki parroted. “I thought you might be used to getting served, but I didn’t think they would actually keep you from cooking things yourself.”

Sonia hummed, a warm blush returning to her cheeks. “I guess serving you would be a nice change of pace.”

Chiaki’s lips slightly parted open and her eyes widened with a few fluttery blinks.

A few silent moments passed before Sonia’s eyes landed on the box of biscuits in her hand. She tilted the open end towards Chiaki and looked up at her.

“Would you care for any more?”

Chiaki nodded with small, slow movements. Sonia’s lips quirked upward into an amused, gentle smile.

“Would you like me to feed them to you?”

Another nod from Chiaki. This time, she felt a faint chill up the nape of her neck at Sonia’s words.

They once again repeated the steps from earlier: Sonia dug through the box before presenting the bite-sized treat to Chiaki, who took it between her lips as if she were a shy, curious animal. Catching Chiaki’s expression as she chewed, Sonia gave a small nod.

“Did you want to lie down?” she asked.

Again, Chiaki silently nodded. Sonia leaned back against the headboard of the bed and let Chiaki take up space on top of her once again. She rested her back against Sonia’s chest, letting her head fall on Sonia’s shoulder. Wrapping her arms around Chiaki’s middle, Sonia reached into the box of cookies again and pressed another cream-filled biscuit to Chiaki’s lips.

As Chiaki ate, Sonia rested the box at her side, still holding onto it with one hand. As for the other, she carefully moved to rest it over top of Chiaki’s soft stomach. Sonia’s fingers delicately swiped over it, feeling the material of Chiaki’s shirt rubbing along with them over her skin.

Not able to properly get a good look at Chiaki’s face, Sonia had to ask: “Is this alright?”

For a while, Chiaki didn’t respond. Sonia halted her calm movements and waited. 

“I…” That soft voice finally spoke. “I think so.”

Sonia smiled and shut her eyes for a moment, then continued her light rubbing. She felt Chiaki move her head closer underneath Sonia’s chin. Sonia couldn’t tell, but Chiaki was watching every move of those willowy fingers. She was very much aware of the contact they were making on her squishy tummy.

Then, Sonia pulled the box over again and got another little cookie for Chiaki. She placed it in the other girl's mouth once more.

Neither of them knew it at the time, but this was something that they both felt so very relaxed by, yet, at the same time, they were worried the other wasn’t enjoying it. But they couldn’t think on these things for too long. They couldn’t dwell on silly little doubts. 

Already having prepared one more treat for her girlfriend, Sonia placed the now-empty box aside. She let her free hand rest once again on top of Chiaki’s tummy, letting it move in wider strokes this time. She felt every soft curve and bulge, relishing in the plushness that satisfied her senses. She looked down at it with wide, loving eyes.

“I never knew you felt insecure about this. I do wish you told me sooner,” Sonia fretted. “I hope you weren’t worried for too long.”

“It’s not really… insecurity,” Chiaki said. “Um… I just wasn’t sure what you thought about it.”

Sonia giggled. “Now that you understand what I think, do you feel better?”

Chiaki let a little smile form on her face, then placed her lips around the bite-sized biscuit between Sonia’s fingertips. As she munched on it, she tucked a few stray locks of hair behind her ears. She sighed and relaxed further into her girlfriend’s tender touch.

“I really do.”

————


End file.
